


Halloween Blues

by Eliniita



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/pseuds/Eliniita
Summary: Happy (Belated) Birthday, Roy Harper. Just a little fluff one-shot featuring kid!Roy and a not so happy Halloween. Dinah, Ollie, Connor, and Hal are along for the ride.A/N: Decided I needed to add another chapter? Oi.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to update one of my stories, or write a one shot featuring one of my favorite redheads, in honor of his birthday...Nov 1st... I even started it on Halloween, but it's me, and I'm super slooooooooooooooooooooooow at writing. Sorry. Just Fluff.
> 
> Happy (belated) Birthday Roy Harper !

"You need to eat, Roy." Oliver Queen commented as he eyed the little scoundrel at the kitchen island. He was making figure 8's in his oatmeal and sighing about life. Sure, their mornings were usually filled with sighs, complaints, and excuses to get out of school, but this was surprising considering the date.

"I'm not really hungry, Ollie…"

"Right, but I can't take you to school without having had breakfast because then you act out and your teacher thinks I neglect you. So." It had been a surprise at first, when the woman had first practically accused him of starving and neglecting his adopted child. Oliver had handled it with all the maturity he possessed- he'd laughed in her face and assured her that if Roy was being a brat, it wasn't because of lack of food, shelter or love. The brat was just a little shit sometimes.

Roy looked at him slightly curious, before making a face. "That's dumb. I just don't want oatmeal...we're gonna have treats at the Halloween party."

"I'm sure. Roy, just eat. Do you want strawberries on top of your oatmeal?" Ollie was already opening the double door fridge and searching for said berries, grabbing the orange juice as well.

"...Sure" The boy made a face, and when the strawberries were placed on top of his oatmeal, he JUST ate the fruit.

"Why are you so picky?"

"I'm not! I just don't want to get full so I can have space to eat candy." He'd planned it for a week. He'd eat little at breakfast to have room for the treats and the party, and then after school, Oliver and Dinah were taking him to Hal's place. The man was having "Halloween" Pizza...which was just pepperoni pizza in the shape of a pumpkin, after that, they'd go trick or treating, and he was determined to get enough candy to last him a year. It was a perfect plan.

And while the answer wasn't exactly something the man wanted to hear, he didn't address it, because just then, Dinah arrived with a toddler, and Oliver became a different person- according to Roy. His face lit up as Dinah arrived in a Rapunzel costume, with the baby dressed as a chameleon- and suddenly Oliver's Flynn Rider costume made sense- and they spent most of breakfast taking pictures...mostly of the rambunctious toddler.

Roy Harper just sneered at the scene.

"You three look stupid." He muttered as he shoved his bowl away, and placed his arms on the table, leaning his head on it and looking at them with unhappy eyes. "I TOLD you I wanted you to dress up as Maximus, remember?" Oliver reminded the moody boy, knowing full well that the attitude was due to feeling left out- but really, they had tried, first to have HIM come up with a family costume idea, and when he hadn't, they'd asked him several times if he wanted to dress up as one of the characters that tied to their theme. He'd insisted he wanted to dress up as a "killer clown".

Oliver had said no to that, after all, they were trick or treating and spending the day with a two year old, he didn't want to traumatize the child. Roy had settled on dressing up as his favorite superhero.

"Whatever" The little boy huffed and went to fetch his backpack instead.

Unfortunately for the 2nd grader,his 'perfect plan' didn't go as well as he'd imagined. He'd gotten in trouble during the Halloween Parade at school, and his teacher had ended up having to call Oliver to inform him that the child had run off instead of staying with the class- of course the stupid twat had failed to mention that she had walked too fast, and that he hadn't meant to 'run off', he'd just gotten lost when the 2nd graders had passed next to the 4th graders...

Either way, it hadn't mattered much. Oliver had decided to pick him up early- making the child miss the Halloween party, and making him sob the entire way to Hal's.

"I'm going to need you to calm down, bud." The man finally muttered out, as they came to a red light. He sighed as the child only cried harder and kicked the back of the driver's seat.

"I D-di-din't do anything!" He choked out, before gasping for air. It really wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault that Mrs. Killian had made him go to the back of the line because Joey Robinson had been talking to HIM, and then in the middle of the parade, Roy had accidentally dropped one of his green arrows...All of them had been fake and made out of foam...except for the one he'd dropped, which was a bit too genuine, though luckily his teacher hadn't noticed the authenticity...but still, he'd stayed behind to retrieve it and when he looked back up, arrow in hand, he couldn't see the kids from his class.

"Mrs. Killian has always been very kind and understanding of our situation..." She was a bitch, and Oliver hated her, but didn't want Roy to know it or feed off of his personal opinions. "I don't think she would have called me if you hadn't been doing 'anything'."

The negation of his feelings made Roy sob harder, and the man 'wisely' chose to not engage again until they were in front of Hal's.

"...Alright, let's go. Dinah and Connor are already inside, and I-"

"I DON'T care! You go inside, and be with your stupid family and your stupid baby, I'm just going to stay here forever,and I'm not going trick or treating with you ever again!" He knew he was sensitive about Mrs. Killian always being so unfair to him, but he had to lash out at someone and Oliver was always a safe person to attack.

"..." The man sighed. "I'm sorry you're having a bad da-"

"I hate you!" The child wailed, and the blond billionaire had to count to 100.

"Do you need a time-out?"

More tears. More yelling, and eventually Oliver had to make good on his statement and carry the kid inside, only to plop him down in a corner. He quickly found solace in Dinah and Hal, who were eating and listening to the man's complaints.

"I don't know, Ollie..." Dinah frowned, as she picked off most of the pepperoni's on her pizza slice. "I really don't understand why she had to punish him that way, the Halloween party is something he's been looking forward to all month, and why would he have gotten lost on purpose?"

"I'm with Dinah." Hal agreed quickly, knowing Roy could be a handful, but the boy also knew how to behave. "Isn't this like the 50th problem you've had with her?"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Pull him out of the school?" It wasn't the first time he'd considered it. He knew his child was looked down upon for being adopted. He was judged for being different. It broke the man's heart to send him to a place with such close minded, snooty assholes...

"Yes."

"Duh."

The blond rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and best friend, before grabbing his own slice.

"Where's Connor?" He finally thought to ask; slightly worried. Hal's place was hardly 'kid friendly.'

"Relax, he's taking a nap." Hal reassured, offering the man a drink.

In fact, while the child had been napping, his brother's crying had woken him up, and he'd toddled over to the little green arrow.

"Obby?" he babbled and went to be carried by the child in the corner. Roy rolled his eyes. He knew "Roy" was hard for the child to say, but really? The baby had come up with the worst nickname for him...

He sniffled and smiled at the kid. "I'm fine. I just hate school. My teacher is a stupid dumbo."

"Dum-dum"

"That's right." Roy confirmed. "I didn't even do anything, and now Oliver's mad at me, and we probably won't get to go trick or treating, and he's probably not gonna want to do anything for my birthday tomorrow either, and I don't know, maybe he'll get so sick of me he'll just throw me out..."

Connor listened as well as any two year old, which wasn't saying much. He wiggled away to play with the 'arrows' on the boy's back. However, Oliver, Dinah and Hal had listened in from the kitchen, and Oliver quickly went over to reassure his boy. He sat in front of the kid, legs criss-crossed.

"Roy. Tell me what happened."

The green eyed boy took the next 15 minutes to retell the day's events, explaining how he'd been left at the end of the line, how his teacher had walked so fast, how he'd dropped the arrow, gone back for it, had gotten lost, how the woman had said he was the worst listener, and how he hadn't earned the party. He sniffled with clear hurt in his voice.

Oliver immediately hugged him, caressing his hair a bit too roughly. "Kid... you deserve every good thing in the world. I know you didn't get lost on purpose..."

The hug was returned just as fiercely. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry we didn't talk about this earlier." The man had ignored the tears when he'd first picked up the child from school.

"How about we go trick or treating...and then we watch a movie at home?" He smiled at how fast Roy stopped sniffling, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"...that sounds good."

The man smiled and carried both his sons over to where Dinah and Hal were not- so- secretly eavesdropping.

"Wait, Roy, who are you supposed to be?" Hal asked, ruffling the kid's red hair.

"I'm the best superhero in the whole wide world!"

"That's what I thought." Hal nodded. "You need a ring if you're dressed up at The Green Lantern, though."

Oliver almost punched him, as Dinah burst out laughing. She was surrounded by children.

"He's dressed up as the Green Arrow, you idiot!"

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just having the time of my life, stuck at home. , and surprisingly, the one story that I felt like continuing was this. my ONE-SHOT that didn't need continuation. But here we are. Haha, I just love and adore kid!Roy. I feel like this could either go under "Pedazo" OR "Halloween Blues", they're apparently in my same head-cannon universe xD

* * *

Roy had cheered up instantly as soon as trick or treating began, promptly at 6 o clock. They usually went a little later, because Roy, Dinah and Oliver loved all things spooky, but now they had the baby… who HATED ...everything.

The statement proved true when, despite being in his dad's arms, Connor started sobbing before they even made it to the front door of the first house. There had been a skeleton light display near the door, that turned on and made cackling noises when they walked by. The toddler had been startled, which meant horrible tears, and not even the nice lady at the first door, with a big bowl of candy had been enough to calm him. Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of candy while everyone was busy trying to calm the screeching little child.

After that, Dinah and Hal had taken turns walking with Roy up to the doors, while Oliver stood at a safe distance holding his little birthday boy. Roy made it through a few houses without noticing, and then quickly pouted.

"No fair! I want YOU to come with me, Daddy!"

That stung. Roy didn't always call him, Dad, much less Daddy, it was usually 'Ollie', but ever since Connor had started with the 'Dada's', Roy had been more comfortable expanding his own parental vocabulary as well... It made Oliver want to rush over and hug him every time, but he knew better than to indulge a tantrum.

He DID understand where Roy was having a problem, really, he did. Normally, Roy loved to share with his brother. He adored the baby more than he'd ever loved anyone, but this was different.

Halloween used to be _his _thing. It was Halloween and then his birthday, and it was the greatest thing ever...but two years ago, he'd spent Halloween at Bruce's house with Dick, because Dinah was giving birth. A year ago, they'd had a big enormous 1st birthday party for the little one...which had been a disaster. Connor had cried during most of the party, Oliver and Dinah had been besides themselves that they'd caused their baby stress, and of course, there had been NO trick or treating that year. Oliver had 'explained' to Roy that they had all the candy, and cake in the world at the house, so why would he want to go out?

Either way, the day had been a complete nightmare for the entire family, so Dinah and Oliver had decided to chill the fuck out this year, and simply took Connor to a birthday breakfast while Roy had been at school, and then the plan was to trick or treat, open up a few presents, and watch a movie with Roy after the baby's bedtime. Perfect Plan.

"Dinah and Hal are with you, and I'm watching you." The man explained calmly.

"No, you're with your dumb cry baby!" He pouted, but quickly shaped up when Oliver gave him a stern look. He wasn't a fan of the name calling.

"Do we need to go talk about this in the car?" He folded his arms, trying to look as serious as possible, despite his toddler trying to stick his binky in Oliver's mouth just then.

"Noooo!"

"Well then please behave." The blond told his little kid, as he moved his toddler's hand away from his face.

"...but it's NOT FAIR!" Roy tried to calm down, he TRIED to stop his tears, but he just couldn't. It was true that he adored 'his' baby, he loved being a big brother...but sometimes he missed when HE, and only HE was the center of Oliver's life. Sure, he shared him with Dinah, but that was different. Both adults loved their role in his life, and had always wanted to take him out, to spend time with him, to do what HE wanted...

2 years ago everything had changed, and yes, he knew his Dad still adored him, still wanted to make him happy and spend time with him, and hug and kiss him... but he also wanted all of those things with his baby. It was hard to share.

"You're right, it's not fair." Oliver crouched down, so he could look Roy in the eyes. Oliver was an older brother- he knew what his son was feeling.

"but you have a baby brother that needs more attention than you sometimes. That's just how it is, and I need you to be a good, responsible and sensible older brother and understand that-" It was a a big ask for an 8 year old, he knew.

Roy's face, surprisingly, didn't register annoyance or anything of the sort. It was understanding.

"...I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

"You already are, son." Oliver gave him a kiss and lifted him up with his free arm. "Now, let's see if Mommy can entertain a certain wiggly baby so you and I can hit a few houses."

Luckily, Dinah was more than happy to take Connor, and he was overjoyed at getting to go the car with Mommy to snuggle. Halloween was definitely not his thing.

Trick or treating with Hal and Oliver was the most fun- because they were both idiots, that argued about everything, and above all, made sure Roy was having the best time. They ran with him to each house, and even took candy- even though they were _adults_! They teased each other, and chased after Roy, and took pictures of his huge, wide smile.

"We need to hit a different neighborhood! That old lady just gave us toothbrushes!" Hal was the one to complain, while Oliver rolled his eyes, as Roy followed his 'uncle's' example.

"Yeah! We want chocolate, not dumb toothbrushes!" Roy grumbled, throwing the stupid thing on the lady's lawn. Ollie frowned and snapped at him.

"Pick that up right now!"

"But-"

"No. We're grateful in this family. Pick that up right now." He gave his son a look that made the little kid start to cry almost instantly. _THAT _wasn't fair. He didn't like being scolded- he especially didn't like being scolded in front of anyone, _especially _when they'd been having such fun, just them. Just the guys.

"But UNCLE HAL-" 'Uncle Hal' felt like the biggest jerk on the planet and went to help the kid pick it up.

"No, Roy, your dad is right, our toothbrushes are awesome.-"

"Harold. Leave that there. Roy will pick it up." Oliver turned his glare to his best friend, who _really _rolled his eyes, then. HE was a 32 year old man.

"BUT OLLIE!" Roy's cries ran out through the neighborhood, and Dinah actually got out of the car to walk over.

"PICK IT UP OR WE'RE GOING HOME!" Oliver bellowed as if he had no understanding of appropriate volume levels. Roy Harper was about to snap like only he knew how, but luckily for all involved, Connor, still in Dinah's arms, gave his brother a smile when he noticed the bright red toothbrush laying on the grass.

"Toy!" He perked up, which relieved all tension in his older brother. The little redhead sighed and went to pick it up.

"No, it's not a toy, it's just a dumb toothbrush. You brush your teeth with it." He explained like the big brother that he was, knowing the toddler simply had an autobrush. He gave him the red toothbrush. "You can have it if you want."

"That's very sweet of you, Roy, thank you-" Dinah smiled at him as the child in her arms took the 'toy' and waved it in front of her face.

"..." Roy shrugged, and looked at Oliver, as if expecting the man to scold him some more, but Oliver was simply smiling at the scene. "So.. should we go to a different neighborhood? I hear Brucey is giving out candy this year."

"Yeah right." Hal did NOT believe that.

"Yes, let's goooooo!" Roy beamed, and it was official, next stop: 'Brucey's house'.

End.


End file.
